Vampire Cats!
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Sara Shirabuki sends Takuma and the other vampires in the school to the real world but as cats! How will the clashing personalities go on as not only vampires in a new world but as vampire CATS? And what happens when a human finds them? Well, possible schooling in the ways of the cat, super happy fans and... AND... OMG. A tub of... water? Well this can't be weird, right?


_**Original Author's Note from AidoRockz:LOL, sorry for starting a new story but I thought of doing this since I found no others like it :D. Please help since I don't know who it might turn out along the road.**_

_**Remember K+ can had a few swears. I will give warnings if there is swearing in the chapter and if it gets too bad I'll change it to T**_

_**Warning: Yuki is a vampire in this. I might add other characters latter if I get ideas how. Oh and my girl will be Ashlen Baker. Don't complain; I am just really used to that name since it is my OC and I suck at making up names.**_

_**This chapter is short but the next will be longer.**_

_**Octavia:**__ Hey everyone... I adopted this from AidoRockz and here it is once more! I'll be continuing where she left off and of course, spreading the fun for all to read! I'll also make an edited version soon as a second story with more details and fluent speech. I don't mean to insult you Ro-chan! D:_

_Reviews? Don't worry about them till I put up my first chapters. Around ten of these won't be mine... _

_REBEL ONE! ACTION!_

* * *

"This is all your god damned fault, Kuran, you and all the god damned purebloods!" Zero shouted and bared his fangs. The male Kuran looked calm as his sister was frowning beside him.

"I had no part of his, Kiryu. I don't have any power like this and nether does Yuki." Kaname Kuran answered as calmly as he looked, though he truthfully was annoyed himself. He looked away from the hunter to gaze around to the others.

Rima and Shiki were lazily napping in the grass together. Ruka was glaring at Aido as _he_ had his fangs buried into a rat. Kain was just watching his cousin in a lazy mater. Takuma was happily sitting on a moss covered rock as he watched what the others were doing. The only thing wrong with this picture was that everyone was a cat, or actually a kitten due to the size.

"Why is everyone so mad? We are all young again?" Takuma asked happily, purring and swishing his tail back and fourth. Zero turned his head and glared at the brownish blond kitten, who sweat dropped and looked away.

"Kaname, how long will we stay like this?" Yuki looked at her older brother. Kaname smiled softly down at her and nuzzled her head with his.

"I don't know, Yuki, but Sara will pay for this when we are back to normal." He hissed a threat before becoming calm and licking his sister in the face to kiss her. Yuki purred and nuzzled into him while Zero glared but was secretly hurt.

"Rat blood makes me miss the tablets." Aido's voice broke through the silence as he sat up from his rat meal. Kain shook his head with a slight sigh and Ruka gave him a look of disgust.

"I would never degrade myself as low as eating rats." Ruka said in a smug tone, with her nose in the air. Aido hissed at her.

"Oh, shut up. You know something better?" he snarled, baring his fangs. Ruka hissed back and Kain jumped in between the two of them.

"This isn't the time or place to fight. Please calm down you two." Kain begged, really wanting to keep the peace. The two vampire cats growled once more before looking away.

Kaname was grateful for the orange kitten for keeping the peace. He didn't want to handle the two nobles fighting right after there were turned into kittens by Sara and send who knows where.

"Kaname, where are we going to go? We can't stay outside. We aren't safe outside in these bodies." Takuma told the pureblood kitten, frowning as he jumped off the rock. Kaname frowned and hung his head.

"I know, Ichijo. I guess we should look for a house. Hopefully someone will take pity on us. Kiryu, you are welcome to join us; unless you _want _to stay out here." Kaname smirked a little, as much as a kitten could, as Zero looked pissed off.

"You don't tell me what to do, Kuran." He hissed, which for both Aido and Ruka to glare at him.

"Please, Zero?" Yuki asked with her big brown eyes. One look at her and the hunter calmed down.

Even if he told her himself he'd kill her next time he saw her he knew he wouldn't have the guts. She would always have a place in his heart and killing her would make the pain worse.

"Fine. Lead the way than, Kuran." He narrowed his eyes at Kaname, who nodded and turned around.

He really didn't like the hunter and only tolerated him for Yuki's sake. If Yuki didn't care so much for the x-human, Kaname would have killed him long ago and be finished with him.

"Very well. Ichijo, wake Shiki and Rima." Kaname ordered but without using his pureblood power. Takuma nodded and walked over, nudging the two sleeping kittens.

"What do you want, Takuma?" Shiki asked sleepily as he lifted her head. Rima lifted her head and yawned.

"It's time to get up and go." Takuma gently nudged Shiki, who was looking as emotionless.

"Fine. Come on Rima." Shiki nudged the female beside him, who was nodding.

"They are ready, Kaname." Takuma turned around and smiled at the male pureblood. Kaname nodded and turned around.

"Time to head out." He announced and everyone followed him.


End file.
